It's Getting Hot in Here
by BluStrawberri
Summary: It's the hottest day in the history of forever, and Dan and Phil are slowly dying on the couch. And then Dan decides to quicken the process. Phan AmazingPhilxDanisnotonfire. M for, well...mature happenings. Not as PWP as it sounds.


A/N: Hey, guys! Wow, two stories in one day (well, maybe a few hours, it's a bit late here)! I'm really spoiling you! Don't get _too_ used to it, because the semester's started up, and I'm nearing the end of the, "it's the first week of school and we're going to assign you nothing so basically have fun with your false sense of security because it won't last long lol". I just had a bunch of free time today, and I just felt the urge to write. It feels so good to be able to put things down. Even if they're a bit, um, rated. Like pretty much every story I write lately? I think my boyfriend is catching onto the fact that I'm basically writing porn while he's gaming next to me. I think him telling me to "Just get back to writing your porn" is a strong indicator of his awareness and also the durability of our relationship.

Warnings: Smut. Somewhat shady plot. Phil being a bit more dominant than usual for his sweet disposition. Also I apologize for any sickness-induced plot holes and overused sentence fragments. Because I'm sick. And slightly miserable. And unable to think in long thought processes. Just so you know.

OoO

The AC was broken. The middle of summer, and one of the hottest days in Phil's memory, and the AC was gone. Unfixable. Kaput. Dan and Phil sat down on the couch, Dan on his side and Phil on his own, as they melted into the black leather cushions. Shirts and jeans had been abandoned long ago, and both boys lay in their boxers as sweat dripped into places Phil couldn't even _see_, but he sure _felt_. Their bodies were barely touching, but still close enough to feel the heat that radiated from each boy. Which was Phil's entire problem.

"Dan," Phil groaned, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. "You're too close. It's so hot that I'm going to die, and I really don't need your body heat to add to my premature death."

Dan raised an eyebrow and smirked. Phil did not like that look on Dan's face, not one bit. Well, he usually liked _all_ the looks on Dan's face. Actually, he just liked Dan's face in general. And his body. And his presence. And his entire existence. But mostly it was the expressive nature of his best friend. _Best friend_. Another one of Phil's problems—it was a growing list. However, _this_ look meant that Dan was about to do or suggest something either stupid, insane, or a combination of both.

"What, am I bothering you?" Dan asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Phil shifted slightly and bit his lip. "Yes. Yes you are."

"I'm not even _touching_ you, doofus," Dan remarked casually, but then his smirk turned into a grin, and Phil's stomach dropped. "If I _was_, I'm sure you wouldn't be so objecting."

"But you're not," Phil told him carefully, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as he tried to watch his wording. "Because that would be really weird and _way_ too much heat for my body to handle."

Dan's grin never faltered. "I'm sure you could handle it."

"No, I think I'm perfectly fine here," Phil said quickly. _Too_ quickly, judging by the triumphant gleam in Dan's eyes.

"I thought you just said you were too hot," Dan reminded him. "But I can move if you want, I don't mind. You sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah," Phil said, his satisfaction somewhat dulled by his distrust of anything the brunette did. "That would be great."

As agreed upon, Dan moved to the side. What _wasn't_ agreed upon, however, was that he moved to _Phil's_ side, and suddenly Phil had a lapful of the younger boy and a semi that he hoped wasn't noticeable.

"Dan," Phil groaned, his voice breathy and ruining the stern tone he was aiming for. "What…this is _my_ side."

"Why, yes. Yes it is," Dan smirked and adjusted himself to prove his point, accidentally (or not so accidentally) rubbing against Phil's member ever-so-slightly and causing more blood to rush to his groin.

Phil bit his lip hard and resisted the urge to moan, the resulting muffled sound coming out in a bit of a squeak. He felt his body heat up more, though mainly from an entirely _different_ kind of reason. "Dan, g-get off."

Dan muttered something that Phil swore sounded like "trying to", but he barely had time to wrap his head around _those_ words when he felt the brunette lean closer. When Dan was so close that their noses were almost touching, Dan husked in a soft voice, "What, are you _uncomfortable_ now?"

Almost shaking from the effort it took to control himself and his body, Phil gripped the leather fabric of the sofa tightly in his hands. It took all of his concentration to grind out, "Yes. You are."

"I dunno, there might be some room to go up here. I'm sure I could make you a lot more…uncomfortable. You know, if I was trying," Dan said casually, in the same tone that one would use as if he or she was talking about the weather. _Dreadfully hot day, today. What a perfect day for antagonizing Phil._

"And _are_ you?" Phil asked hesitantly, his discomfort almost forgotten in lieu of surprise. "Trying, I mean."

"Maybe," Dan offered vaguely, shrugging nonchalantly. Phil knew what Dan was trying to do here. Knew and…didn't really know how he felt. On one hand, this was all Phil had ever dreamed about (very literally, mind you), but on the other, Dan's casual demeanor was really pissing Phil off. It sounded like Dan was _toying_ with him rather than treating this like a proper potential friendship-destroyer. Was Phil's friendship _that_ meaningless that Dan would risk it to do something because he was _bored_?

Phil clenched his teeth, leveling a glare at Dan. He couldn't help the slightly surprising venom lacing his words when he gritted out, "Well, make up your mind. I'm not doing _anything_ if it's a half-arsed idea."

Dan's eyes widened considerably as he seemed to realize that Phil was probably not reacting the way Dan had intended. His confident, flirtatious look was instantly replaced with a softer, worried expression and he leaned back to give Phil some room. "Shit, Phil. No. Of _course_ not."

"Then what _is_ this?" Phil questioned somewhat desperately, knowing he was taking things a bit too seriously, but this had been building up for a while and he needed to get it out. "I mean, the flirting and the moving and God, you _have_ to know the effect you have on me."

"You mean now?" Dan questioned, seemingly oblivious to Phil's meaning. "I mean, I can get off of you. It's cool, we can just pretend this never happened."

"Well, yes, now. But I mean…always. You _always_ have an effect on me," Phil faltered a bit at the end as he realized that this was the moment he had been wishing but also not wishing for, but his voice remained strong despite his hesitance. He bit his lip and knew he was losing willpower but gaining a chance when he added, "And…don't get off yet. Just, give me a second to get this out."

"Okay," Dan said slowly, looking confused at the conversation path. Hell, even _Phil_ was confused. Dan was just sitting here, _waiting_ to be taken, and Phil just had to fuck it up with his emotions. Phil didn't know what to think; he wasn't really angry anymore, but he was also kind of disappointed that he might have passed up a chance. However fucked up that was, Phil was still in love with his best friend. He might not get another chance like this. _God, does that make me a horrible person?_ No, he figured, it just made him human.

Dan seemed to take notice of Phil's internal debate, and Phil was called out of his thoughts by Dan's soft but firm voice. "You were saying?"

"Yeah," Phil blinked, suddenly feeling drained although he hadn't really said anything yet. "I was, um. Look, I'm in love with you. Like, really in love. So much in love that it kind of fucks me up a bit when you come in here all flirtatious for no reason, and just kind of burst through our friendship boundaries like it's the easiest thing ever. Because it's not. As much as I would love this, it's really not that easy."

"But it _is_," Dan's reply was so immediate and so passionate that Phil almost jumped. "You love me—a lot. I know, because I love you a lot, too. Which is why it was kind of my intention to get your attention in the most obvious way possible. Why? Because I've been watching you act like an adorable idiot trying to hide this from me over the what, over three years of knowing each other. Kind of the plan, but I guess I kind of forgot things like how not to piss off my best friend and to let him know I fancy him, too. So, erm, sorry."

Phil stared, dumbfounded, and there was a small silence as Phil tried to gather the mess that was his thoughts, and Dan let his words sink in. Finally, Phil gained the ability to speak again. "Oh."

Dan chuckled softly, and a small, warm smile appeared on his face. He lifted a hand to knock at Phil's head lightly. "You worry too much. You need to use _this_ thing less, and use _this_ thing," to which Dan moved to poke Phil's chest for emphasis, "more."

"How do you do it?" Phil asked breathlessly, staring up at Dan with a slight look of awe on his face. "Affect me like this?"

"Magic," Dan offered, throwing Phil a small smile. Phil was about to open his mouth, but stilled when Dan suddenly leaned closer, arms reaching on either side of Phil to effectively trap the older boy. His voice was rough and husky when he breathed out, "So how _do_ I affect you?"

"I…" Phil stuttered, both his body and mind utterly frozen. "I…"

"Don't think," Dan breathed, "just do."

And that's what Phil did. In one bold and surprisingly graceful movement, Phil grabbed Dan's hips and brought them against his harshly. Dan's moan sounded so deliciously wanton that Phil did it again. And again. For some inexplicable reason (maybe the sudden release of years of self-restraint), Phil felt a surprisingly powerful surge of _want_ coursing through his veins, and it made him bolder. More confident. Perhaps also a bit more rough than was necessary. Phil realized that Dan was shaking, but the accompanying moans lessened his concern. Besides, Phil was pretty sure he was shaking, too.

Phil reached up a hand and grabbed the back of Dan's neck, pulling the younger boy in for a heated kiss. Dan's mouth parted like butter when Phil slipped his tongue in, and the ebony-haired boy briefly wondered where the hell this confidence came from. As Dan groaned into the kiss, and Phil could feel the vibrations tickling his throat, he decided that he didn't care, and that this was _Dan_. None of the normal rules applied so long as the brunette was involved. And that was just the way Phil liked it. So he listened to Dan, and he didn't think. He just _did._

Phil's nails dug harshly into the exposed flesh of Dan's hips where the brunette's boxers ended, and he focused his energy on pushing his hips into the younger boy's groin, feeling power-drunk on the rush the control was giving him. Dan met Phil's hips with urgency, and Phil had never seen Dan so openly _exposed_, so uncaring as to volume or decency or control. It was a strange change of pace, even from a few minutes ago. Despite being the one who initiated it, Dan seemed to rather enjoy his lack of control. That was okay, because Phil seemed to rather like _this_ newfound control. Phil tried to think about what he was going to do next, but he decided that Dan was right, and thinking had no place for this moment.

Thankful that they already lacked almost all clothing (which was probably why it was Dan's idea in the first place, he figured), Phil released his grip on Dan's hips and arranged his hands slightly so that he was tugging the younger boy's boxers down. Due to the probably massive amounts of sweat on their bodies (which Phil probably should have minded, but really didn't care), they slid off easily, and Dan hovered a bit awkwardly over Phil so the ebony-haired boy could slide his own off.

Dan's immediate rush to grind down on Phil when the fabric hit the floor surprised both boys: Phil was surprised for both the sudden weight and at Dan's eagerness, and Dan seemed surprised at his actions just as much. It was Phil who recovered first, and his fingers retook their place on Dan's hips and he resumed in his mission to make the other boy hoarse.

Which, actually, was surprisingly easy. For both of them. Dan moaned unabashedly, apparently more sensitive than Phil had suspected. Phil wasn't too quiet himself, as groans slipped out of his lips like a stream of curses and dirty thoughts. Fuck, they hadn't even _done_ anything yet.

Seeming to realize this fact, Dan paused and reluctantly stood up. On shaky legs (which Phil was somehow pleased to note), Dan walked across the room and opened a drawer. He pulled out a clear bottle of red liquid and seemed to stumble slightly over himself in his haste to get back. At Phil's questioning gaze and raised eyebrow, the brunette laughed breathily. "They were out of everything but cherry and plain. And plain is just so, y'know, boring."

Phil rolled his eyes and smiled. "Weirdo. Hand it here."

Dan straddled Phil, a bit more cautiously this time. He put the bottle in Phil's outstretched hand, and put his arms on either side of Phil to brace himself on the back of the sofa as he lifted himself up to give Phil room.

Despite the fact that Phil's hands were shaking slightly, and his confidence was a bit lessened now that they were actually _doing_ something more than he had ever considered feasible for their relationship, he slathered his hands with the brilliant red liquid. Phil briefly wondered what this _did_ mean for their relationship, but figured that now was not the time for thoughts. Dan was right; he _did_ worry too much. But, as Dan had also said, he just needed to remind himself to stop thinking.

Dan's slight gasp as Phil stroked his entrance lightly made Phil bite his lip. Fuck, every noise that Dan made sounded so _dirty_ and_ needy_, and it made heat pool in Phil's groin just at the sound. Hell, Dan could be talking about the weather right now, but the rough quality of his voice and the raw need leaking out of it would still be a turn-on for Phil.

Phil was rewarded with another gasp as he slid his slicked-up finger inside of Dan, pausing for a second to let the younger boy get used to the sensation. He moved the digit around, feeling the white-hot heat and the rippled flesh of Dan's insides as he explored. He soon added another finger, stretching and pulling and trying to get Dan ready for something that Phil knew would hurt far worse than a few fingers.

After a few moments, Phil felt Dan push back against his fingers for a few strokes, signaling both Dan's readiness and the fact that fingers weren't enough anymore. He needed something _else_. Still, Phil couldn't help but ask, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Dan said in a rough voice. "Go ahead and do it."

Phil bit his lip, wondering how just a few simple, undecorated words could sound so appetizing. And then he realized that it was _Dan_, and _everything_ the brunette said sounded like a cool drink that relieved a parched throat Phil didn't even know he had. "All right, just don't break."

Dan laughed breathily. "Now why would I go and do _that_, when I get to have such an adorable weirdo inside of me?"

The words _inside of me_ overwrote the rest of Dan's words in Phil's mind, and Phil bit his lip again to contain the sudden tightness of both his chest and his groin. He rather liked that idea, being inside of Dan. Liked it a bit more than he probably should, at least.

Phil removed his fingers, surreptitiously wiping the lube onto his boxers, and grasped Dan's hips to position their bodies correctly. They both gasped lightly when Phil pressed the tip of his member against Dan's entrance, and Phil was pretty sure he could feel Dan shaking with need. That was okay, he reckoned, because he, too, wasn't the most still of creatures at the moment. He couldn't hold back his groan as he pushed slowly into Dan, fighting but unable to keep his eyes open at the pleasure of pushing deep inside of Dan as the rings of muscle contracted around him to make room for the sudden intrusion. He heard Dan grunt sharply in pain as Phil's member slid in, and Phil looked up at the younger boy with concern.

"I'm okay," Dan breathed out, and Phil looked up to see the brunette smiling down at him, albeit the image was marred with a slight grimace of pain. "Just give me a second, will ya?"

Phil nodded, shakily fighting the urge to move and give into the pleasure he knew they both would receive. Lust and reassurances aside, he really didn't want to break Dan, because the boy meant so much to him that he didn't want to do anything to hurt him. But…he hadn't realized how much he _needed_ this, how much he _wanted_ this, until he was buried deep inside the brunette. _Hell of a time to realize it, huh_? Not that it was a bad or unexpected thing (he _was_ a male, after all); it just caught him a bit off guard as to the level of intimacy he craved with the brunette. It was like the floodgates had opened after all these years, and he couldn't get enough of this wonderfully lovely man currently smiling down at him like he was the best and only thing in the world.

"Ready," Dan told him, sounding a bit less pained and more normal, although the rough and breathy quality of his voice hadn't disappeared. Which was good, Phil figured, because he liked knowing the effect he had on the brunette even from being still. It made him more confident, made him more assured in his newfound role.

"All right," Phil said, although it came out rough and gritty. He cleared his throat and said in a clearer voice, "All right. Okay."

"Are you going to repeat affirmations to me, or are you going to move?" Dan teased lightly, chuckling slightly. His laughter was cut abruptly short and morphed into a sharp gasp as Phil decided to do just that, and he pulled back and pushed roughly into the brunette. "Ack, take it slow, idiot."

"Nope," Phil grinned, but pulled back tauntingly slower this time, letting both himself and Dan feel every bit of pleasure as his member slid down the ridges of muscles. When he knew Dan was just getting used to the slow feeling, he snapped his hips upwards and pushed harshly into Dan. The younger boy let out a choked gasp that sounded more like a quiet scream, and it made Phil want to hear it again. So he pushed into Dan again. And again. Dan's gasps turned into strangled moans as he loudly and unabashedly let Phil know just what he was doing to the brunette. The _effect_ he was having on the brunette, Phil briefly thought in amusement.

It wasn't like Dan was the only one being loud; groans fell swiftly from Phil's lips in an unchecked manner. The ebony-haired boy felt a rush of energy at the thought of being allowed to let out all of the hurt, all of the repression and self-pity and nights of blinding tears, and to channel them into actions and pleasure and wordless words. It felt nice. More than nice, actually—it felt fantastic. Phil didn't remember at which point Dan's eyes had closed, but it allowed him to watch the expressions on the younger boy's face. Pleasure and pain and something a little deeper flitted across Dan's face like a movie screen, and Phil enjoyed watching them even while he was wrapped up in pleasure of his own.

Dan's expression suddenly morphed into a look of intense, yet pleasured concentration, and Phil knew that the younger boy was close. Phil felt a familiar heat pool in his belly, as well, and he knew that neither of them would last long. He sped up his movements, the need for accuracy replaced by the primal need for release. He pushed sloppily into the brunette only to be met back by Dan's hips, and for a brief moment they developed a slightly off-balanced but still pleasurable frenzy of limbs and hips and need.

Phil felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise, and he gripped Dan's hips urgently, probably leaving bruises but not really caring. His eyes tried to slip closed of their own accord, but he fought to keep them open, because he wanted to see just how Dan looked when he came. It wasn't just because it was sexy, but because Phil wanted to know just what Dan looked like when he was completely open and unguarded. Not that Dan was usually guarded around Phil (a fact that he was thankful for and reciprocated), but it was just a different thing altogether when someone reached that point where they lost all thought and could only focus on hanging onto the intense feeling of orgasm and nothing else. That's when you saw what they looked like when they were completely caught up in pleasure, and how they reacted to it made Phil feel like he saw their true personality. Or something like that. Maybe it was a bit creepy, but who knows. Phil never really was good at reading people, so he liked when he could see everything clearly. He also knew that he had seen most of Dan's expressions at one time or another, but fuck did he want to see Dan when he came.

So it was with a great effort that Phil searched Dan's face for any minute expressions, lust and curiosity battling in his mind as they both neared climax. Dan's expression looked almost painful, but Phil knew that it was the opposite that Dan was currently feeling. Dan's breathing became louder, each inhale sounding more like a stuttering gasp and each exhale sounding more like a forceful moan than actual breathing. Phil watched as he could visibly see the buildup happening on Dan's face, the brunette's mouth gradually growing wider and wider and his eyebrows raising more and more until he threw back his head and finally let out a strangled cry as he came.

Although Dan's hips faltered in their movements and their rhythm became off, the tightening of Dan's walls around his member sent Phil over the edge, and he groaned sharply as he emptied himself inside of Dan. He rode out his orgasm for as long as he could, using his remaining strength to make the feeling last as long as it could for both of them.

When his energy ran out, he stilled his movements and sunk into the couch, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the sweat running into them. Dan collapsed on top of him, not even bothering to lift himself off of Phil in his exhaustion. Phil didn't mind in the slightest, and he enjoyed the feeling of being inside Dan without the need to _do_ anything about it.

"It's _hot_," Dan whined softly, his voice muffled by Phil's neck, which he was currently nuzzled into yet somehow still breathing normally.

"I _know_," Phil groaned in reply, coming down from his high and realizing just how drastically _not_ cooler their actions had made them.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Dan continued, sounding somehow cute despite his childlike tone. "I'm pretty sure my _sweat glands_ now have sweat glands."

"That doesn't make any sense or sound even remotely possible," Phil murmured. "And what do you mean, why didn't I stop you? I thought I _tried_."

Dan was silent for a moment, and Phil wished he could see the expression on the younger boy's face. He craned his head to see if he could look at Dan, but the brunette nuzzled deeper into the crook of Phil's neck. Phil wasn't sure if it was Dan being uncharacteristically shy, or that he was regretting their actions. _There you go, thinking too much again_, his mind echoed in Dan's voice, and he was starting to feel a bit mentally unstable, although he didn't much care by this point. He knew he _had_ Dan, but he couldn't shake his habitual concern. "Dan?"

"Yeah?" came Dan's hesitant voice.

"I don't regret it," Phil said simply, reaching up to trace circles on the small of Dan's back in a small but reassuring gesture. He felt Dan immediately relax into him, and briefly wondered why he didn't notice Dan's tension before. Then again, you don't really notice you're not relaxed until you _do_ relax, or something like that. Phil was still working on that theory (as well as a few others related to the younger boy).

"Good. I sure as hell don't, either," Dan affirmed, sounding more like his confident self. "And I mean, there's gonna be more chances for my sweat glands to uh, sweat. I guess."

Phil laughed. "I told you, that's impossible. You might need to get a lesson on Physics, mate."

"Only if _you're_ my teacher," Dan purred out, and Phil really wished he could see the expression that went with those words.

"You weirdo," Phil chuckled, a hand reaching to tangle in the hair on the back of Dan's head as the other continued to trace circles on Dan's back (an impressive feat of multitasking, if Phil did say so himself). "Why do I always give in to you?"

"Because you love me?" Dan asked, his voice a bit softer and his tone a bit warmer.

"Must be," Phil mused out loud. He added teasingly, "But I think your flesh is melting into mine, so you might want to get off now."

"I can feel the love," Dan chuckled, his voice still a bit breathy but sounding more normal. With a bit more effort than it should take, Dan lifted himself off of Phil, both boys grunting when Phil slipped out of Dan. He didn't go far, flopping down onto the rest of the sofa with his legs propped up across Phil's lap.

"I don't think that works as well as you think it does," Phil told him, exclaiming in surprise as Dan's heel dug into his thigh. "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Do you really expect anything less from me?" Dan asked, and Phil knew that in a lot of ways, he was right. Through the haze of post-coital bliss, Phil's brain managed to string itself together enough to confirm that yes, Phil didn't trust Dan not to be an arse. However (and it was a glaringly huge exception), Phil trusted Dan to always tell it like it was, to not mince words and get straight to the point when need be. And in a way today's actions proved that, although Phil was also right in the fact that Dan didn't always think things through.

"I guess not," Phil conceded, his lips tugging upwards automatically.

"Good," Dan said brightly. "Now stop being a butt and get me some ice."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Aren't _you_ the butt in this relationship?"

Dan let out an overly dramatic, scandalized gasp. "Philip Michel Lester, did you really just _say_ that?"

Phil grinned. "Maybe."

"I do believe you have some innocence-ruining potential there, mate," Dan whispered conspiratorially. "But before we embark on our plans for world domination, we need…ice. And _lots_ of it. I think my body's attempting to fuse with the couch."

Phil rolled his eyes. "I'm in love with a mentally disturbed idiot."

"Too bad you're stuck with me," Dan shot back, grinning.

"Unfortunately," Phil teased, and laughed as Dan stuck out his tongue at the ebony-haired boy. "But you're kind of stuck with me too, whatever _that_ will bring you."

"Happiness," Dan said quietly and seriously, and Phil's heart stopped at the word. It was funny how much a simple word meant to him. How one word, or even a simple sound, could change things so much between people and relationships and connections. Phil knew because of their previous actions that he loved Dan's sounds, but there was more to it than that. Phil loved not only Dan's moans when he was caught in pleasure, but his vulgar cursing when he was angry at the world, and the soft mewls of happiness when he was pleased, and just any general sound that left the brunette's mouth. But all those paled in comparison to the fondness in his tone and the way his voice softened when he added, "Love you, idiot."

Phil knew he loved that sound most of all.


End file.
